The present invention relates to an innovative distribution cable mounting device for fastening a distribution cable to a junction block of an electrical box. More particularly, the present invention is related to an improvement of the invention of U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,253.
The invention of U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,253, entitled Distribution Cable Mounting Device, is a very good system with five major component parts, namely a junction block, a tapered plug, a hollow screw member, a nut, and a cable with conductor. Nevertheless, its component parts are still comparatively complicated for practical use. Therefore, the present invention has been developed to provide a simplified cable mounting structure using fewer component parts.